Tuvok
Tuvok was a protagonist introduced in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Caretaker. He was portrayed by Tim Russ. Hisotry A Vulcan male, he was born in the mid 23rd century. As a young man his parents felt he needed exposure to the galaxy outside of Vulcan and enrolled him in the Federation Starfleet without his consent, he decided not to disobey them and attended the Academy. Following graduation he was posted to the USS Excelsior under Captain Hikaru Sulu. It was during Tuvok's service that the Klingon moon Praxis exploded and the initial peace overture ended in disaster when Chancellor Gorkon was assassinated. Tuvok took part in the unsuccessful rescue attempt of Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy. The pair were later freed by the crew of the Enterprise. Following the Battle at Khitomer and the prevention of the assassination of President Ra-ghoratreii Tuvok met Spock, who had encouraged him to remain in Starfleet. During his time on the Excelsior he became friends with future Starfleet C-in-C Leonard James Akaar. Tuvok still decided to leave the fleet in 2298, and returned to Vulcan. Once there he began his study of the Kolinahr disciplines, hoping to purge himself of emotion. Six years later he experienced pon-farr for the first time. Returning home, he took T'Pel as his wife and the two began raising a family together. They would have sons Sek, Varith, and Elieth as well as a daughter named Asil. In the 2340s Tuvok began to reconsider his earlier decision to leave Starfleet, feeling that it was time to give something back to the galaxy that had given him so much. He rejoined Starfleet and was posted to the Wyoming at the behest of first officer Akaar. Akaar was promoted to Captain after the death of the previous Captain. During a mission the two had a falling out when Tuvok prevented Akaar from committing suicide, which Akaar had decided to perform in order to save Tuvok's life. Tuvok met Kathryn Janeway in the early 2360s and served with her for several years. She asked for Tuvok when she was named Captain of USS Voyager. After his posting as security chief Tuvok was sent on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis in 2370. He was swept into the Delta Quadrant along with the other members of Chakotay's cell. Voyager was also pulled into the Delta Quadrant when they went looking for him. For the next seven years Tuvok served on Voyager as it made its way home from the Delta Quadrant. During his time in the Delta Quadrant Tuvok was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He additionally became a grandfather when his son Sek and his wife had a daughter that they named T'Meni. Shortly before Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Tuvok was diagnosed with a degenerative neurological disease. While the disease could be easily cured by a mind meld with a compatible Vulcan, being stranded in the Delta Quadrant left Tuvok without access to the cure as none of the other Vulcans on Voyager were compatible with Tuvok. When Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant Tuvok's son Sek was one of the first civilians allowed access to Voyager in order to initiate a mind meld with his father, which cured Tuvok of his disease. Following the return of Voyager to Earth, Tuvok assigned to bring Spock home from Romulus to confer with newly elected President Nanietta Bacco. He then accepted a position on the USS Titan, under the command of William Riker. Riker allowed T'Pel to accompany Tuvok so that they would not have another long separation. During his time on Titan Admiral Akaar finally apologized to Tuvok for his behavior and the years of lost friendship. Online By 2410 Tuvok was a Read Admiral and was Voyager's commanding officer. Alternate Timelines In a timeline where it took Voyager 23 years to return home, the progression of the neurological disease disabled Tuvok. Tuvok was unable to continue on active duty, and had to live in a mental institution full time. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Right-Hand Category:Bond Protector Category:Parents Category:Voice of Reason Category:Status dependent on Version